Let The Flames Begin
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: Five didn't want to leave her new family. Even if they where all just jaded, broken pieces, when they fit together it sure was a beautiful thing to have. But it was time to leave them. Or they would die like her last family did.
1. Let The Flames Begin

**Don't have any idea where this story came from. It just popped into my head at 3 in the morning and I just wrote down a huge mess of words and a storyline and** **it was so hard to clean it all up and figure out how to make sense of it all but once I did this is what came out.**

 **This basically is basically a divergence of season 2. I should've waited til the end of season 2 too write a story but I was too impatient. Basically the first 3 episodes of season 2 have happened in the story and I'm just writing what I want to happen afterwards.**

 **I hope you like it. Sorry if you don't like the slight Five/Devon, I thought they were cute but still don't ship it that hard yet.**

 **Song: Let the flames begin by Paramore**

* * *

 **What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
** **A memory remains, just a tiny spark  
** **I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin  
** **So let the flames begin**

When Two sat her down with a deadly look on her face and asked her how long she's been in a relationship with Devon, Five felt... well she didn't even know how to feel... she felt like an idiot.

Five was absolutely speechless.

Which is a hard thing to do.

So of course Two could make it happen, she's the most capable person Five thinks she's ever met.

She stared at Two for a couple second in complete shock.

"What...what are you even...I don't understand." Five said as her words started catching up with her thoughts.

Five almost felt numb.

And then she started freaking out.

Because sure maybe a part of her always has him on her mind.

And maybe she always tries to be near him, and maybe she always wants to listen to what he has to says and maybe she's fallen for him in the last couple months but she keeps that part of herself locked away.

Stored in the back of her mind along with the feelings of abandonment and betrayal, and hurt that her past life and now Six have caused.

Sometimes at night she'd rather think about Devon instead of the bad things that make her feel like she's being torn apart...is that really so bad...that Devon makes her feel happy.

It's foolish for sure.

Five feels like just another stupid girl in love but she really isn't.

She's not stupid. And she hasn't been a little girl in a long time.

But it was definitely foolish to fall for someone would never feel anything but friendship towards Five.

Of this, Five is sure of.

Why would someone fall in love with her?

Someone older and smart and kind, liking a weird orphan whose done terrible things she wished she could forget again.

Even the Android called him "an attractive human specimen".

Five remembers how Devon blushed and Two had laughed.

So she denied everything and told Two she was being silly, that Devon is just a friendly and nice guy and he sees her as a little sister and nothing more.

Because what else could she do?

Admit her feelings of unrequited love.

No way.

Five didn't want Two to see her be so pathetic.

But six days after that Five's past finally caught up with her.

She had started remembering pieces of her past during the last couple months, enough to form an ugly picture she wished she could forget.

She was just a child when she let herself be manipulated, but Five know better now.

She had screwed up.

Five had been jumpy for those months after her revelation, always looking over her shoulder, just waiting for something bad to happen.

Even Three asked here if there was something wrong but she just lied and said she was okay.

She should've known better but part of her just thought if she could just keep running everything would be okay.

She was was wrong.

And she was selfish.

Five didn't want to leave her new family.

Even if they where all just jaded, broken pieces, when they fit together it sure was a beautiful thing to have.

But it was time to leave them.

Or they would die like her last family did.

She could barely remember them anymore.

It was all so wrong.

Six once called her a survivor but he was wrong.

She was just the last one standing while everyone around her died.

It was time to leave.

They had invaded the Raza.

Luckily, Five had seen them while the crew was having dinner on the planet they were staying while they did some repairs on the ship.

It had been a good day.

Everyone was laughing.

Happy.

Or as close as they could get to it.

Two was on one side of her and Devon on the other. Two and Nyx were having an arm wrestling challenge while an already tipsy Three egged them on. Four looked on shaking his head but for once he was smiling.

Six still an empty echo they didn't bring up anymore because they always ended up fighting if they did.

They had decided to let Six go after they fixed him up.

Five had refused to talk to Six but when the team considered spacing him Five reminded them that he had had helped them escape and Two agreed.

One was still a dark cloud hanging over them but it was nice to remember someone they all cared about even if he was dead.

Devon had his arm across the back of Five's chair and it made her brain stop thinking for once.

He probably didn't know he was doing it.

It was probably to get a better look at Two and Nyx.

He was cheering on Nyx while Three cheered on Two.

Either way for the first time in a long time Five felt at peace.

It didn't last long.

The moment she saw a man glance at her family she knew.

It was just for a second but somehow Five just knew this was it.

Especially after another man walked by them and gave them another quick glance.

She heard the laughter and cheering around her as Two finally won but she felt numb inside.

She knew what was gonna happen so she ran through the plan she had been creating for months.

Once they got back to the ship she spiked Three' booze with some tranquilizers she had stolen from the infirmary months before, when she started realizing she would have to do something eventually or they would all die because of her.

Three shared his booze with the rest of the crew like he normally did after a good day, all of them except Two and the Android who weren't there.

They ended up passing out after a couple minutes.

Once Four realized what was happening to him, he tried to stand up and reach for a weapon but he ended up collapsing towards the floor.

Devon had reached out for her, trying to ask her if she felt funny too as he slowly passed out.

Five wondered if Six had felt as terrible as she did at the moment.

But no this was different, Five was saving them.

Six had gotten them captured and almost killed by the Galactic Authorities.

Still he probably thought he was doing the right thing, the same way Five did.

Two and the Android were going through the ships new repairs and making sure that everything was functioning correctly.

Five knew they would be trickier to take down.

And she also knew she would miss Two the most.

She wished Two could see herself the way Five saw her.

Because sure, Two was a strong fighter and logical and sometimes ruthless and cold, but Five had seen so much more than that in her.

She saw someone kind, someone who wanted to do the right thing, someone so fiercely protective of the people in her crew, someone so afraid of what she was.

Who just needed someone to care about her and protect her because no one else ever had.

Five cared about her and she was going to protect her even if it meant leaving her.

Two looked behind her when the door opened and Fave came in, she nodded at Five then she turned her head back to the monitor and the Android.

Five felt incredibly guilty but also glad that she was such a non threat to Two that she turned her back to her.

She wondered if Two would ever forgive her for doing this.

Five had the shock stick behind her as Two and the android talked about the routine system tests and when they would be done.

It would be easier that way.

To not have to look at Two's face as she did this.

She quickly shocked her long enough to take her out.

The Android had turned to Five looking oddly surprised.

Before she could ask Five why she had done that Five had taken her out too.

She tried to gently carry them out, well more like drag them, and lock them all up in the infirmary so they wouldn't try to fight for her.

They would have just ended up getting killed.

No one else would die because of her ever again.

She wrote a program for the ship to follow.

She made sure that the ship would be nonoperational for 4 hours or so.

Enough for Five to be long gone without a trace.

Then Five just simply waited for her.

For the one who had been looking for her for years.

Two wasn't the only one who had been hunted.

Five wished she could forget.

She could feel herself become absolutely terrified.

Whoever this lady was she scared Five like nothing else ever had.

Five tried to control her breathing and clear her face from emotion the way Four taught her to do.

She could be strong for her family, even if she never sees them again.

She will be strong for them.

The woman appeared like a nightmare in front of her along with her guards.

"Hello pumpkin."

* * *

 **Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it**  
 **I can't let myself regret, such selfishness**  
 **My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long**  
 **I believe that there's hope**

* * *

Two woke up first.

A weird ringing in her ears the first sign of something wrong.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

The android was next to her.

They were in the infirmary.

Two was confused at first, almost like coming out of stasis with no memories confused.

And then she remembered what happened.

Why?

Why did Five do that?

And where was the rest of their crew?

Two got up and woke up the android.

"Do you remember what happened?" Two asked her once she was fully operational.

"Yes. Five shut us both down."

Two wanted to say you can't shut down humans but Two knew she wasn't really a human.

"I do not understand what her reasoning was." The android continued.

"Yeah me either. I'll go find the rest of the crew and see if they know what happened to us. Android scan the ship and look for anything or anyone that shouldn't be here."

Two found everybody passed out in the mess hall.

Three still holding his drink in his hand while his head was down on the table.

Four on the floor.

Devon and Nyx slouching in their chairs.

And no sign of Five.

Two went to check Three's heartbeat, thankfully he started waking up the moment she lifted his head and the others followed.

"What the hell happened?" Three asked as everyone woke up around them.

"I know I wasn't that drunk to pass out like that."

"We were drugged." Four said stonily, standing up from the floor.

"Me and the android got shocked," Two explained.

"By who?" Devon asked looking around the room, "And where's Five? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she wasn't drinking with us, she should be awake." Nyx said worriedly.

"Five was the one who took us all out." Two said with a frown on her face.

Three looked at Two like she was crazy while everyone else stared at her in shock.

"Why would the kid do something like that? Did we piss her off or something?" Three asked.

"I have no idea, the Android has been looking everywhere on the ship but there's no sign of her."

"Maybe someone else drugged us and they took her." Devon said.

"But why would she attack me and the android?" Two asked.

"She must of had a reason but I can't think of what it might be." Four said.

"Five would never hurt any of us on purpose," Devon said looking worried.

"Maybe someone forced her to," Nyx said.

The android's voice on their comms suddenly cut through their discussion.

"I have found something in Five's room."

"On our way." Two replied.

All five of them hurried hoping they wouldn't find something horrible.

As Two walked into Five's room she saw the android facing Five's bed.

On it was a neatly folded piece of paper that said "With Love, Five" on the front of it.

Two grabbed it feeling like she was about to get sick for probably the first time in her life.

She almost didn't want to open it.

She wished she could rewind time and make sure non of this ever happened and that Five was in front of her safe and sound.

"I'll read it if you want," said Three seeing the troubled expression on her face.

Two would have smiled at Three trying to do something nice, if she didn't feel so afraid and confused at the current situation.

"It's okay I can do it."

Two took a deep breath,

 _Dear Raza family,_

 _I'm sorry but it's time for me to leave. I have my memories back and I've decided I can't keep running from my past. There are things I have to take care of on my own. Don't worry I'll be safe, you have nothing to worry about._

 _I want you all to know I love you, don't ever doubt that._

 _I know you'll be okay without me. I know you're strong enough to not become the people you used to be ._

 _I belief in you and I know you can be and do better._

 _Please don't look for me, you won't find me (I have made sure of it)._

 _Also, you don't have to run away from any corporations or the Galactic Authorities, I took care of it. Please don't try to find out how, just know I made a small bargain and managed to get most of them off your back (As long as you don't go looking for trouble, please don't)._

 _You are all finally free. Please don't waste it. (I'm serious, please don't)_

 _I hope I see you again one day but I can't promise._

 _Just know we will always be family._

 _Love, Five_

A tense silence followed after Two finished.

For a moment everyone stood still and then they exploded.

"It has to be a fake." Three said incredulously.

"I can confirm that it is Five's handwriting," said the Android.

"Then someone made her do it, she's in trouble, I just know it." Devon said frantically.

"Who ever it is will be dead soon," Four said with concealed anger.

"We need to make a plan before we kill anyone." Nyx said reasonably.

Two stood silent as everyone around her made theories and plans and deadly threats.

Two felt lost, she wanted to fall into a million pieces, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill someone.

She wanted Five here.

She needed Five here.

Once upon a time Two thought she would never need someone else.

But she needed this crew.

And Five was a part of that.

An important part.

As Two tried to pull herself together, the Android announced that there was something wrong with the ship (because of course there was).

Everyone started to head to the bridge and made plans to go search the planet they were in for anything that might lead them to Five.

Three turned to her on his way out.

"Are you coming?"

"Just give me a minute." Two managed to say.

"We are going to find her," Three said fiercely.

"I know."

Three left quickly looking like he was on a mission.

Two sat down on Five's bed and looked around Five's now empty room.

There were wires and tools and weird little souvenirs from different places that the crew had visited.

Half broken gadgets and trinkets she was trying to fix all over every flat surface.

One of her colorful sweaters thrown across her pillows. A book she borrowed from Three on her bedside table.

Everything felt so uniquely like Five.

They were signs that this was Five's home.

But she had left it.

Left Two and she didn't know how to handle it.

All Two knew was that she would do anything to bring her back home.

 _Anything_.

* * *

 **Buried beneath it all and**  
 **Hiding beneath it all and**  
 **Growing beneath it all and**

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you liked this, I'm always happy when I see them. I'm not sure if I should continue this. I kinda want to finish watching season 2 and then my start one shots of missing moments so let me know what to write if ya'll have any ideas.**


	2. The Only Exception

**AN: You all wanted another chapter so here it is. It mostly focuses on Three, and it was hard to write him, so I think this might suck, so sorry.**

 **The song lyrics are "The only exception" by Paramore.**

* * *

 **Maybe I know, somewhere**

 **Deep in my soul**

 **That love never lasts**

 **And we've got to find other ways**

 **To make it alone**

 **But keep a straight face**

 **And I've always lived like this**

 **Keeping a comfortable, distance**

 **And up until now**

 **I had sworn to myself that I'm content**

 **With loneliness**

 **Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

* * *

Three stared blankly as Two and the Android discuss what's wrong with the ship.

From what he understands the thing won't get off the ground.

As simple as that.

But Two keeps hounding the android.

Asking her to redo tests and restart engines and triple check everything.

She should just give up, but Three knows Two needs to feel in control right now.

Three also knows that there's no fixing this.

Five is a smart kid, there's no way she would make this easy for them.

Nothing is ever easy for the crew of the Raza.

No matter how much he wishes it was.

Three's proven right when Four, Nyx, and Devon come back empty handed and even more pissed off.

They were outside searching or most likely threatening people for any clues as to who took Five.

Three gives Four an "I told you" look.

Four looks at him like he wants to slowly cut him in half with his sword.

"Everyone is clueless, they saw nothing, heard nothing, they said we were the weirdest people they've seen today," Devon said angrily.

"There's nothing we can do," Two said admitting defeat.

"We have to wait until the ship becomes operational," stated the Android.

* * *

"Do you think it's true?" Three asks everyone as they all sat down defeated in the mess hall.

"What is?" Two asks.

"Do you think Five actually managed to get everyone off our tails."

"Really?" Devon asks bitterly, "That's what you're focused on right now. If you're free right now while Five's in trouble."

"I'm asking because this means we don't have to hide anymore. We can go get answers from the source."

"Even if they aren't trying to kill us, that doesn't mean we can walk up to their headquarters with guns blazing," said Nyx.

"I'm not talking about corporations, I'm talking about an old friend that might know what's going on."

Two smiles as she starts to understand where Three was going with this.

"You're right, I think it's time to visit our old friend."

Four even managed a smirk as he realized who they were talking about.

"So what's going on?" Devon said completely lost.

Nyx looked at Two with the same lost expression.

"We might have a lead."

* * *

Tabor Calchek was having a pretty good day.

He had made a couple contracts with dimwit criminals, made some profits from other clients, and he had a hot date later.

He was on top of the galaxy.

Until he heard a loud crash and matching screams from outside his door, which a second later got blown away.

He really wasn't surprised to see who it was but he sure was terrified.

He knew they would look for him eventually.

The crew of the Raza barged in with guns pointed directly at him.

"Long time no see guys. How have you been?"

Portia responded with a punch to his face.

Everything faded to black as Tabor promptly passed out.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Tabor asked as Three and Four tied him down to a chair in the infirmary.

They had transported him to their ship while he was unconscious.

"Yes," said Four.

"We need to ask you a few questions and we need to make sure you won't try to escape." Two said.

"You could have just asked me without the added hostility," Tabor said starting to feel the pain in his nose that Two had caused.

"It's more fun this way." Three said.

"And we don't trust you." Four added.

"Fine I'll answer and you'll let me go. Deal?" Tabor asked.

Two rolled her eyes.

"Deal."

"Now tell me. Why have the corps and GA decided to stop looking for us? Who decided we were free and why is no one making a move against us?"

Tabor sighed.

"Look I don't exactly have all the answers. All I know was that there was a large amount of money exchanged between some big corps most likely to buy your protection and the person who sent that money has been in contact with the heads of the GA's for a while now. Oh and some henchmen's came down to my house a couple days ago, they gave me a shitload of money so that I would stop being your handler and terminate all contact with you which of course I accepted."

"Who has been in contact with the GA and do you know who sent those henchmen?" Four asked.

"Well I've only heard rumors but I might have looked into the identities of the henchmen and I found out who they work for. My guess is that the head boss is trying to keep and eye on you. And the head boss and the one who's been in contact with the GA turned out to be the same person."

Tabor sounded proud of his research skills.

"So who is it? Two asked getting impatient.

"Well, that depends on how much your willing to pay for this info."

Two pointed her gun between Tabor's eyes.

"I don't have time for your schemes if you won't help I have no use for you." Two said sounding bored and deadly at the same time.

Tabor gulped nervously and then he started laughing.

"I'm just joking around guys, you know how much I value our professional relationship."

Two didn't move her gun away from him.

"The person you're looking for is called Alicia Reynaud."

Three points his gun at Tabor along with Two's still raised weapon.

"Who the hell is she and what does she want?"

Tabor starts to sweat nervously.

"Look she has business all over the galaxy and is connected with almost everyone who's important. The GA, the corps, even shady guys like me, she has deals with everyone. She's powerful, she has people that work for her everywhere and she could kill you without lifting a finger if she wanted to. She's been known to be a ruthless criminal. I don't know why she's taken an interest in you and I don't know why she got everyone to stop hunting you down. If you ask me she helped you guys out big time."

"We didn't ask for her help." Three said roughly.

"How do we get to her?" Two asked.

Tabor sighed.

"It's impossible. She never leaves her headquarters, and it's impossible to get in there, that place is a fortress. She only uses transfer transit to meet with other people."

"Oh, we'll find a way," Three said.

"Can you please let me go now? I told you everything I know, I'll be lucky if her henchmen don't find out I've been in contact with you."

Two smiled at him.

"Thanks for your cooperation."

Then she knocked him out again with another punch.

* * *

Once Tabor was safely back where he belonged and away from their ship, Two called everyone to the mess hall to discuss their next step.

"It must have been her, she must be the reason Five is gone. It has to be connected," Two said.

"But why the kid? What could she have offered for our protection and why didn't she let us help her if she was in trouble?" Three asked feeling even more confused.

"We won't know until we find her," said Four.

Two nodded.

"Our next step needs to be getting inside Reynaud's headquarters and finding out any info that might help us find Five."

"But how we'll we get anywhere near that?" Nyx asked.

"I think I might have an idea," said Two, "but it might take a while."

* * *

"At this rate, we're gonna be 70 years old when we save Five," Three said feeling restless.

Two gave him a glare as she and the android worked out how to hack Alicia's transfer transit from their own newly acquired transits.

Three almost felt guilty when he saw the frown on the androids face.

Why was she so human-like and when did he start caring about her?

Was it around the same time he started caring about Five?

He didn't even know how that managed to happen.

The first thing he thought he knew about himself was that he only cared about himself and of course he had been wrong all along.

"Three's correct," the android said, "Five would have been a greater help with this. I feel so incapable and useless,"

Three wondered for the millionth time if androids could cry.

"Hey," Two said in that authoritative voice that Three hated to love, "You are doing fine, I'm not expecting a miracle here. Let's just keep trying, I think we almost have it done."

"Yes Two," responded a forlorn android.

Three almost wished he'd kept his mouth shut but he knew he could never hold his tongue.

* * *

"Okay, it's done," Two said feeling exhausted and anxious at the same time.

"Yes, finally. So who's going into the lion den with me," Three said excidedly.

"Wait a minute, when did we decide you were going?" Devon asked skeptically.

"You didn't, I decided." Three said stonily.

Devon opened his mouth. no doubt to argue with Three, but Nyx stopped him before he could.

"Alright, calm down guys," Nyx said wanting to defuse the tension that Three seemed to always cause.

"Two and Devon need to stay behind," Nyx continued.

"I am not staying behind," Two said stubbornly.

"And neither am I," said Devon.

"We need to send people who know how to fight and take care of themselves. Devon, I'm sorry but you could be a liability and you're much more useful if you stay on the ship in case something happens to our bodies while in the pods. And Two we don't know what might happen to your body if we put you in, it's too risky and besides someone needs to stay here with the android in case something goes wrong."

"Damn it," Two grumbled, "You're right."

"I almost always am," Nyx teased.

"So Three, Nyx, and I will go find information on Five, we might even find her there and be able to bring her back," said Four.

"That's right," said Three, "Don't worry Two, we'll get the kid back safe and sound."

"Safe and sound is impossible for us," Two said still upset that she couldn't go with her team.

"I think if Five were here she would say 'Have a little faith'," the android responded.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Two asked as Three was getting into the pod.

"I'm an open book, go ahead," Three said.

"Why did you want to go? It's not like you to risk yourself for others or at least not the old Marcus Boone."

"Maybe I just like the danger." Three said trying to avoid her question.

"Three, I'm serious. I want to know why."

"Ugh fine." said Three.

"Maybe after everything that happened with One and Sarah, I'm not ready to lose anyone else. It's hard for me to admit that I give a shit about someone. But I do. And now with Five... She's the best of us. She should be happy and safe. And we suck at both of those but we need to try. Don't we?"

Two gave him a sad smile.

"You really think we can be a big, happy family," She asked sadly.

Three snorted.

"Hell no. But we can try out hardest to stay together for as long as we can. That's what family is, isn't it?"

"I don't know, I don't think I've never had one." Two said trying not to think from what her awful past must've been like.

"You do now," Three said.

Two gave him a real smile.

 **And I'm on my way to believing**

 **Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

* * *

 **I have no idea what else to write so give me ideas if you want me to continue and don't expect an update anytime soon. Thanks for reading and waiting for another chapter.**


End file.
